pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mgła i tajemnica lasu
Na początku coś powiem o historii: 1. Creepypasta zainspirowana jest filmem na youtube pod tytułem "MTA: San Andreas Sezon 3 #6 Mgła i Tajemnica Lasu" (W przyszłości, gdy się nauczę, dam link, albo i nawet, jeśli się da, cały film :). 2. Nie skarżyć się proszę na fikcyjne miejsce akcji, bo nie będę specjalnie zmieniał nazwy miasta na nazwę miasta inspirowanego, zresztą - jeszcze się coś popsuje :). 3. Mam tylko 13 lat, pasta nie jest moją pierwszą produkcją, a jeśli opowiadanie będzie niedokończone - to znak, że nie miałem już czasu :). 4. I jeszcze jedno - bez względu na oceny zrobię kontynuację :). Godzina 22:48. Data - 16.9.2002. Miejsce - Komisariat policji w San Fierro, San Andreas. Jestem, a właściwie byłem obywatelem San Fierro. No ale dobra - Nazywam się Ryder Bels, mam 30 lat i pracuję jako policjant w zachodnim San Andreas. Informacje przedstawione wyżej są datą i miejscem, kiedy się to wszystko zaczęło. Nie zostało mi wiele czasu, więc już mówię - Była mglista, ponura noc, kiedy to rozmawiałem z moim kumplem z pracy - Michaelem. Właśnie miałem wraz z nim zakończyć ciężki dzień w pracy, kiedy to nagle w radiu (byliśmy wtedy na dworze przy radiowozie) ten niedawno zatrudniony kretyn od komunikatów radiowęzła policyjnego tym swoim lekko łamiącym się głosem i dziwnym słownictwem powiedział z małym strachem w głosie "Znalazło !". Michael odpowiedział - Co znowu ?! - Znaleziono nieżywego człowieka w jednym z parków w środkowym San Fierro, szybko przyjedźcie !" - (Michael) Dobra, tylko podaj dokładniejsze namiary ! - To w tym dużym parku przy szpitalu koło śródmieścia, ale jedźcie już ! No cóż, jako iż jestem pracowitym człowiekiem, wsiadłem wraz z kolegą do radiowozu i pojechaliśmy tam, gdzie powiedział nam komunikator. W czasie jazdy w tle ciągle gadał nam ten nowicjusz, że to musiało być straszne, i żebyśmy się spieszyli, a także wezwanie na miejsce jakiegoś samobójstwa, więc zdenerwowany wyłączyłem radio. Po dotarciu na miejsce zobaczyłem to, co powinno na miejscach zbrodni być, czyli policja i pogotowie. Jednak gdy podszedłem, okazało się, iż lekarze nie pakowali żadnego ciała, a także jakiegoś przestraszonego meksykanina. Wtem jeden z obecnych na miejscu gliniarzy wytłumaczył mi, że ten człowiek to taksówkarz, który widział, jak jakiś mężczyzna z piłą łańcuchową w ręku podnosi ciało faceta leżące na trawie, po czym znika we mgle, podsumowując to z niepokojem w głosie słowami - Najwyraźniej kolejny morderca jest na wolności. Taksówkarz powiedział również, że wie, w którą stronę pobiegł morderca, więc ja wraz z Michaelem i dwoma innymi policjantami pojechałem do jednego z lasów San Fierro - Shady Creeks, gdzie musieliśmy w razie czego przeszukać teren, jeśli morderca się tam skrył, gdyż właśnie w tę stronę pobiegł z ciałem. W tym więc czasie snuliśmy teorie o okolicznościach morderstwa, słuchaliśmy radiowęzła policyjnego i gadaliśmy trochę o pierdołach przez komunikatory (jechaliśmy w odrębnych wozach, 2 ludzi na jeden pojazd). Gdy wyjeżdżaliśmy z miasta, kierujący nami oficer rozkazał - Wyłączyć syrenę ! - (Michael) Czemu ? - Bo jeszcze tego mordercę ostrzeżemy o tym, iż go właśnie szukamy. - A! Tak więc wyłączyliśmy syreny. I tak sobie rozmyślając o tej decyzji, nie zauważyłem nawet, że dotarliśmy już na miejsce. Wyszliśmy więc z pojazdów i zaczęliśmy iść szeroką leśną drogą w głąb lasu. Po niedługiej wędrówce dotarliśmy do jakiejś drewnianej chaty, która wyglądała na opuszczoną. Oczywiście postanowiliśmy ją przeszukać. Wyglądało to tak: Ja powoli podchodziłem do wejścia przez ganek, a reszta mnie osłaniała od frontu chaty. Wtem więc Michael rzucił granat dymny do środka domku, a właściwie próbował, gdyż granat się odbił od ściany i zostałem potraktowany przez piekący dym. Michael chcąc mnie przeprosić za to, zaczął mnie osłaniać z okna z tyłów domku, jednak gdy tam wszedłem, okazało się, że niepotrzebnie to zrobił, gdyż w środku nikogo nie było. Tak więc gdy podszedłem do będących ze mną gliniarzy i powiedziałem im, że nic w chacie nie ma, jednak dowódca odpowiedział, że morderca musiał nas zauważyć, gdy szliśmy do jego siedziby. Zapytałem więc, skąd on wie, że psychol tu mieszka. Ten odpowiedział - Nie widzisz krwi na podłodze ? Rzeczywiście, na ganku i w środku było pełno krwi na drewnianym podłożu. Wiedząc, że morderca nie mógł uciec daleko, zaczęliśmy iść dalej w dół drogi, uważnie obserwując każdy ruch w krzakach i za drzewami. W końcu doszliśmy do mostu (już w Back'o Beyond), po którego drugiej stronie dojrzeliśmy tajemniczego osobnika z czymś w ręku, co wyglądało na piłę łańcuchową (nie było dobrze widać z powodu mgły). W tym momencie dowódca powiedział do nas donośnie - Nie przechodźcie przez most ! On tam jest ! Zatrzymaliśmy się więc i omówiliśmy, że użyjemy broni palnej tylko w ostateczności, gdyż musimy tego mordercę przesłuchać, a także, jak to rozwiążemy. Tak więc ja przeszedłem przez rzekę biegnącą pod mostem, a jeden z policjantów powoli przez niego przechodził na drugą stronę. Kiedy ja już byłem na pozycji, widziałem, jak tamten policjant podchodzi do psychopaty. Morderca jednak, gdy tylko gliniarz znalazł się w jego zasięgu, uniósł włączoną już piłę i zaczął siekać biedaka, nim ten zdążył zareagować ! Zaraz po tym jakaś taksówka zjechała z drogi biegnącej wyżej w miejsce. Jej kierowcą okazał się tamten meksykański taksówkarz ! Najwyraźniej musiał nas śledzić, gdyż nikt przez tę mgłę by nie zobaczył tego, co tu się działo. On, korzystając z nieuwagi psychopaty, chciał go trzepnąć kijem baseballowym, jednak psychol w ostatniej chwili go powalił, lecz taksówkarz go wyminął i pobiegł do naszych ludzi. Wtem dowódca nie chcąc zaprzestać niezastrzelenia psychola, kazał rzucić granaty dymne w miejsce, gdzie stał morderca, jednak skubany zdążył zwiać z pola rażenia dymu granatów. Widząc to, nasz zdesperowany dowódca rzucił się ze strzelbą w krzaki, w których skrył się psychol, jednak jedyne co usłyszeliśmy, to pojedynczy wystrzał, dźwięki piły i krzyki. Zaraz po tym nietknięty psychopata wyszedł z krzaków, jednak widząc to, co zobaczył, wcale go pewnie nie ucieszyło - taksówkarz chcąc stąd zbiec, pobiegł szybko do swojego wozu i przejechał przez most, lecz, jak się okazało, skończyła mu się benzyna. Morderca rzucił się za nim w pościg i wyciągnął z taksówki, lecz Michael odwrócił jego uwagę, trafiając mu w nogę z pistoletu. Na psycholu nie zrobiło to wielkiego wrażenia, po czym szybko podbiegł do mojego kumpla i nim ten zdążył wystrzelić jeszcze raz, morderca przekroił mu piłą brzuch. Michael wydarł się wniebogłosy, lecz zanim psychol dokończył dzieła, ja przez ten cały czas od wyszarpania świadka z pojazdu do skaleczenia Michaela przebiegłem ostrożnie na drugą stronę mostu i strzeliłem raz w plecy, raz w dupę ze służbowego pistoletu. Na mordercy musiało zrobić to wrażenie, gdyż odwrócił się do mnie, lecz zamiast mnie ścigać podbiegł do próbującego ucieczki taksówkarza i w krwawy sposób pozbawił go życia piłą mechaniczną i to samo chciał zrobić ze mną, jednak stojący już na nogach Michael strzelił psycholowi w ramię tak, że ten o mało nie upuścił swojego narzędzia zbrodni, po czym zaczął gonić mojego kumpla. Ja zrobiłem tak samo, tyle że ja uciekałem na północny-wschód w stronę drogi, a Michael na północny-zachód w stronę San Fierro. Nie wiem, ile już biegłem, lecz w końcu się zatrzymałem, siadając przy jakimś drzewie. Postanowiłem zadzwonić do kumpla przez komunikator, czy zdołał uciec. Na szczęście usłyszałem od niego odpowiedź - Tak. Lecz niestety nie na długo, gdyż Michael z powodu rozciętego brzucha nie mógł biec dalej. Tak więc nawiązała się taka oto rozmowa: - Tak więc Michael, jak tam twój stan ? - Nie najlepiej, obawiam się, że się wykrwawię, zanim dojdę do miasta. - Nie martw się brachu, na pewno... - Nie Ryder, umieram i...O NIE ! IDZIE TU !!! Po tym wszystkim usłyszałem parę strzałów, piłę łańcuchową i wrzaski. Dopadł go. A teraz idzie pewnie po mnie. Spytacie pewnie, dlaczego nie uciekałem ? A no, skręciłem nogę, więc jak tu uciekać ? Piszę to na moim telefonie, by historia ta nie przepadła wraz ze mną. W każdym bądź razie - żegnajcie. Już słyszę jego cholerną piłę, a także już kroki, już słyszę jego oddech i ioefwekmjfepdxqwwqwlm Tę oto notatkę znaleziono na telefonie koło brutalnie zmasakrowanego ciała 30 letniego Rydera Belsa, opowiadająca o wyżej wymienionej masakrze. Tak więc niestety wszyscy wysłani do lasu, w tym 29-letni taksówkarz meksykańskiego pochodzenia Vasto Lerda zostali zamordowani przez nieznanego mordercę w południowych lasach San Fierro. Psychopata wciąż pewnie grasuje po Back'o Beyond, gdzie dokonano masakry. Strzeżcie się ludzie. Mimo wielu dochodzeń nie uzyskano prawie żadnych informacji o tym człowieku-psychopacie. Tak więc gdyby nie notatka świętej pamięci Rydera, prawdopodobnie nawet nie dowiedzielibyśmy się o chociaż najmniejszych okolicznościach zbrodni, bo jedyne, co słyszeliśmy przez komunikatory zamordowanych policjantów, to krzyki, a później szum drzew. Co do człowieka zabitego w parku do dziś ani nie dowiedziano się, kto to był, ani nigdy nie odnaleziono jego ciała od czasu akcji policji w lesie. Ogółem znaleziono 5 zmasakrowanych zwłok, dzięki czemu wydarzenie to przeszło do historii Back'o Beyond i całego San Andreas jako Leśna masakra piłą mechaniczną - najbrutalniejsze morderstwo od czasu rzeźni w Panopticon w 91... Koniec transmisji Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Gry